Various types of holesaw mandrel assemblies exist in the art. The assemblies are concerned with a quick release device in order to readily remove the holesaw from the mandrel assembly after use. Various types of mechanisms have been utilized in order to secure the holesaw onto the mandrel assembly, all of which enable the holesaw to be removed. Some of these mandrel assemblies utilize pins or the like which fit into the base of the holesaw. The pins hold the holesaw in position during rotation and cutting. However, since the holesaw is not torque down onto the collar adjacent the threaded spud, the pins can be removed from the base of the holesaw and the holesaw can be easily rotated and removed from the threaded spud.
When smaller diameter holesaws are utilized, the base of the holesaw does not include holes to receive the pins on the mandrel assemblies. This is due to the fact that the diameter of the base is too small to register with the pins. Also, during use, due to the threaded engagement of the spud with the small holesaw, the holesaw is torqued down onto the collar of the mandrel assembly. Accordingly, a wrench or the like is required to loosen the holesaw from the mandrel collar in order to remove the holesaw from the mandrel assembly. The art does not provide a small holesaw mandrel which enables the user to quickly remove, by hand, the holesaw from the mandrel assembly. Thus, it is desirable to have a mandrel assembly which enables the quick release of small diameter holesaws.